teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Albino Namekians
Albino Namekians are an apparently extinct Namekian race that lived on Namek with the other green population until Super Kami Guru blamed the great drought on them and they were promptly wiped out in a genocidal purge by the green Namekians. Physical Appearance Not much is known about their appearance, But because they are albino and since Super Kami Guru thought Krillin was an albino Namekian, it's very likely that they are light skinned with red eyes. They may also have height and body structure similar to the green Namekians. History The Beginning Albino Namekians once inhabited the Planet Namek along with the Green Namekians before the great weather event that nearly wiped everything on the planet out. The Purge After Super Kami Guru drank all the water on Planet Namek and caused the great drought, he blamed it on the Albino Namemi Guru's instruction. Revenge Despite having been seemingly hunted to extinction, a small group of Albino Namekians survived the genocide and escaped Namek before the destructive weather event that took out most of the Namekian population on the planet. These survivors would eventually crash land on a small barren moon located in the furtherest corners of the universe. Trapped on the dark side of the moon, these refugees would eventually evolve (or devolve) into a vampiric-like species. Stranded with no way off the moon, they grew bitter over their past treatment, the Albino Namekians sought vengeance upon their former cousins, and quietly started spreading the tale of the Dragon Balls across the universe in the hopes that it would bring death and destruction upon Planet Namek. This tale would eventually reach the ears of the mighty Lord Freeza. Fortunately for Namek, the story had become so embellished by that point that the name of the planet in which the Dragon Balls were was left forgotten... Until one dumbass Saiyan on Earth forgot to leave his scouter off. The Albino Namekians' revenge was finally complete. They are either unaware or simply don't care that the Green Namekians survived. Post-Extinction During the Namek Saga, the Albino Namekians were referenced a few times, the first one was when Super Kami Guru saw Krillin and thought he was one, the second was when Porunga was summoned and also thought Krillin was an albino Namekian. When Super Kami Guru thought he was dying he revealed that he caused the great drought and blamed it on the Albino Namekians the green Namekians grew mad with guilt and killed and devoured Guru alive. Behavior The Albino Namekians were believed to be arrogant, cruel and both literally and figuratively bloodthirsty. They considered other creatures to be inferior. To them, other creatures were only useful as slaves and/or food. It should be noted however that this was all likely simply propaganda that Super Kami Guru used to encourage the genocide. Known Albino Namekians * Vladimir Powers and Abilities * Strength: The Albino Namekians physical strength greatly exceeds that of their Green counterparts (it is said that they are at least 20 times stronger). * Hypnotic Mind Control: The Albino Namekians may exert his will over the will of his victim (that explains why the victims often have no memory of being attacked). * Control Over Animals: Albino Namekians have the ability to control several animals such as the wolf, the rat, the fox, the owl, the bat and the moth. * Shape-Shifting: Albino Namekians are capable of taking the form of a wolf or a bat and possibly any of the other animals subject to their command. Albino Namekians can also transform themselves into a mist or dust cloud drifting in the air, they can modify their sizes in certain limits, becoming either larger or smaller. * Wall-Climbing: Albino Namekians can climb walls (normally, like a large insect with their heads toward the ground much like a spider). * Longer Life Span: Albino Namekians don't age or die from the passing of time, but they seem to get older when a long period of time passes without feeding themselves. But they can get young again using a blood supply. It also should be stated that most of the Albino Namekians powers increase with age and experience. * Invulnerability: Albino Namekians are immune to most diseases and invincible to mortal weapons, but they became vulnerable when they move around during the day or when they rest in their coffins. * Alliance with the Demon Realm: Unlike most other races in Universe 7, the Albino Namekians are fully aware of the Demon Realm's plight and are willing to aid them in any way that they can to ensure it's inhabitants survival. * Multiply by Contamination: Albino Namekians give blood to contaminate souls and spread evil. * Super-Speed: Albino Namekians can move faster then the mortal eyes can see. * Weather Control: Albino Namekians can control the weather locally, particularly storms. Trivia *It's possible that Porunga was summoned to kill all the Albino Namekians, Thus explaining how he knew about the purge, but one villager said "we slaughtered thousands" So the exact way they were killed is unknown. *The Albino Namekian & Green Namekian agression between them is likely inspired from The White Martians from DC Comics. Where in the comics, the White Martians are shape shifting ailens from Mars that were responsible for the genocide of the Martian race. *This may be a nod to the disastrous film "Dragonball Evolution" where the live action Piccolo was originally colored white, until backlash from fans forced the makers to use CGI to make Piccolo green. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Running gags Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Species